teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Abomination
"Abomination" is the fourth episode of Season Two of Teen Wolf. It was written by Christian Taylor and directed by Tim Andrew. It is the sixteenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on June 18, 2012. Synopsis The lizard-like shape-shifter continues its killing spree with Stiles narrowly escaping twice, and saving Derek in the bargain. Allison's grandpa/principal attends his first lacrosse match and brings a surprise guest to dinner at the Argent house. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Guest Starring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Bianca Lawson as Marin Morrell *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent *Akeem Smith as Bennett *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Stephen Lunsford as Matt Daehler *Gage Golightly as Erica Reyes *Sinqua Walls as Vernon Boyd *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin *Michael Jfordbak as Young Peter Hale *Brandon Scott Stoughton as Tucker Cornish Quotes :Derek: Can you get me out of here before I drown? :Stiles: You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth? :Derek: Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in 8 feet of water? ---- :Allison: I think you mean... :Stiles: No! I mean bestiary. And I really don't want to know what's going through you and Scott's minds. ---- :Coach: YEAH! The bigger they are... the... bigger they are! ---- :Scott: He thinks the Argents have a book of creatures they've encountered. :Stiles: Oh, so like a bestiary. :Scott: A what? :Stiles: A bestiary. :Scott: I think you mean bestiality. :Stiles: No. I'm pretty sure I don't. ---- :Stiles: Can't you trust me just this once? :Derek: NO! ---- :Danny: asks him to check his video I'm supposed to watch you in bed? You remember all the times I told you you're not my type? :Jackson: Just do it. Oh, and FYI: I'm everyone's type. ---- :Stiles: Scott and Allison getting him to run back and forth to deliver messages You know, drug dealers have been using disposable cellphones pretty successfully for years. ---- :Coach: How many fingers am I holding up? :Danny: Four? :Coach: Say two! ---- :Scott: How do you know all this, actually how do you know anything? :Dr. Deaton: That's a longer story. What I can tell you is that I know about your kind. I can help. ---- :Gerard: If you're saying we should be cautious? We get it. :Dr. Deaton: I'm saying you should be afraid. Be very afraid. Because in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn't eaten. That means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be its only purpose. Soundtrack *Evilution - Datsik, Infected Mushroom *One Thousand Parasailors - Jordan Klassen *Chit Chat - Hannah Georgas *Bass Go - The Filthy Pillows *There And Back - Wolfgang Gartner Category:Season Two Episodes